Not While I'm Around
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Rainelle is an average highschool girl. She has her brother Mello, her Cousin Misa, Misa's boyfriend Light, and an abusive mother. All she wants is someone to save her, but who will? An unexpected... friend? pairings later WARNING SLIGHT yaoi.
1. Mother and Cousin

A/N Yes, I know I really should be working on other fics now but… this has been bugging me since March

A/N Yes, I know I really should be working on other fics now but… this has been bugging me since March. MARCH! It's JUNE!!

It was being a little poop-ball. I could _not _think of how to start it!

I finally figured it out, though.

Let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. All OC's are mine XD

Warning: slight MattxMello yaoi implications. I totally just spoiled that. But oh well.

XXXXX

"I'm serious dude. If he wasn't gay, I would totally snatch him up."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Two people walked down an empty school hallway; one a boy, one a girl. They looked exactly alike. The difference was the girl had long hair in a messy braid over her shoulder. The boy had short hair that only reached his chin. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The reason for the resemblance was that they are related. The girl, Rainelle, was older than her brother, Mihael. Both siblings had their own nick-names. Mihael was Mello, and Rainelle was Rain.

Even though Rain was older, Mello was in her grade. He was pushed up a year, thus, as stated before, Mello was in her grade.

"I'm serious. He's totally my type, and he's not ugly or nothing." Rain said, pushing open the door that led to the outside. Mello stood next to her, pulling out a piece of chocolate and munching.

"You have some serious issues. Anyway, even if I did like him, I probably wouldn't go out with him." Mello responded. It wasn't a secret that Mello was gay. Oh, excuse me. He says he prefers bi. He had a few boy and girlfriends, people never really cared about it, but Mello was always like that. He worried too much. If you ever said that with him in earshot, he would probably shoot you… which is why Rainelle always kept thoughts like that to herself.

"I'm hanging out with friends tonight, is that alright? Will you be okay with mom? Can you handle her alone?" Mello asked, somewhat concerned.

"I'll be fine." Rain said, "I can always call Misa or someone. Dad might be able to come help if she has a fit. Hopefully, she stays in her room all night."

"Well, you'll be late already, so you know she'll do _something._"

"Whatever. I'll be fine."

XXXXX

Rain walked up the stairs of the small home she shared with her brother and mother. She pulled out her keys, put them in the lock quietly and turned. It made a louder noise than she would have liked, and she heard a shattering noise from inside the house. The door was wrenched open and her mother stood there. Rainelle looked guiltily up at the woman.

Rainelle's mother had pretty long dark blonde hair. It curled beautifully around her heart shaped face and brought out her light brown eyes. She wore a tan skirt and maroon shirt with a black apron over that. Her name was Bridgette, and she was French natively. She spoke English, though.

"Where have you been?! You horrible child! What kind of daughter comes home late leaving her mother worried sick?!" Bridgette grabbed her daughter by the hair and pulled her in the door.

"I'm sorry, mom… I'm home now…" Rain said as her mother released her. Rain fell to the ground, clutching her sore head. She leaned up against the wall, still holding her head on the floor. Her mother walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. She walked back to the foyer and began drying it with her apron, "What am I going to do with you?! Should I send you to reform school?!"

_I can't do this._

"I'm sorry, mom… I'll call next time--"

_This is my daughter… my own flesh and blood… I have to stop!_

"No! There won't be a next time!"

_Where is Mihael? He will stop me… Mihael, save her! Walk through that door and stop me! I have to stop!_

Bridgette stopped drying the plate and threw it at her daughter. It hit the wall and the broken tiny pieces fell onto her. Strangely, she only got cut by a piece she laid her hand on top of.

_I have to get out of here… before I lose control again… Before I hurt her… I love my daughter… so why can't I control my anger around her?! Why isn't there anyone who can help us?! Why won't she call the police? She needs to do something!_ Bridgette thought, as she clutched the wall. She walked down the hallway to her room before slamming the door shut and locking it.

XXXXXX

Rainelle walked to the phone and picked it up. The first person she thought of calling was Mello, but she didn't want him worrying about her. Then there was her older cousin Misa… but Misa was most likely with her boyfriend.

Who else was there?

Nobody.

Her father would be at his house, and she didn't want to disturb him. He worked long hours in an office building in the next town over. She could call her brother's ex-boyfriend… but what would he do? That guy was a walking enigma.

She finally decided to call Mello.

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg_

_Ring_

_Click_

"Hello? Rain?"

"Hey… Mel…"

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing. _Much._"

"Rain." That was her brother's serious tone. Rain was the only one who could tell the difference.

"Mom had another fit. She threw a plate at me…"

"Where is she now?"

"In her room."

"Get outta there. Go to Misa's house or something, okay? I'll meet you there."

"Alright. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

Rainelle placed the phone on the receiver and walk down the hall to her mother's room. "Mom?" She asked, knocking at the door. "Get out of here! You'll get hurt again!" Rain pulled out a lock pick she had bought for this reason and picked said lock. The door swung open to reveal almost complete darkness. One window allowed the glow of the setting sun into the room. Her mother sat with her knees drawn up to her chest at the edge of the light. Rain stood there in the doorway. "Mom… if you don't eat, you'll starve… you need to rest, too."

She walked to her mother's bed and picked up a pair of neatly folded pajamas. The younger girl walked to her mother and kneeled in front of her. "These are your pajamas?"

"Yes…"

"Okay. You can dress yourself, right?"

She nodded.

"Good, I'm going to go to Misa's house now, okay?"

She nodded. "Call Mihael for me…" Bridgette muttered. Rain smiled gently, "I did already. He's on his way."

"Get out…" Bridgette didn't say it as rough as she did before, she said it in a 'I don't want you hurt again' way. Rain understood and left the room. She grabbed her school bag and locked the door as she left.

XXXXX

The blonde haired girl walked down a few streets, eager to reach her cousin's apartment. Misa's family was killed a burglar and the school pays for her apartment because she refused to be put in foster care, and Rain and Mello's mother refused to take her in out of fear. Fear of hurting Misa like Rain.

XXXXX

_My arms burn… I hate this! I know why they hurt… It's because of Rainelle… Because of what I do to her... I can't help it! I don't want to hurt her but I can't control it! Where is Mihael? He will help me! He will save me… He'll save Rainelle from me… where is their father when they need him? We never should have gotten divorced…_

Bridgette sat curled up in a ball in the far corner of her room. "Maybe I should call the police on myself, to save them… But I don't want to leave my children!"

XXXXX

Rain finally reached Misa's apartment. She knocked on the door gently. It swung open.

"Yes?! Oh! Rainy! It's you! Come on in!" Misa jumped on her cousin, glomping her. She dragged the younger girl into the apartment by the arm. She practically threw her onto the couch by the arm.

"Misa, who's here?" That's Light, Misa's boyfriend. He was handsome, with neat chestnut hair. He had eyes that matched his hair, and was pretty tall. Then again, so was Rain, so she was about the same height as his eyes.

"It's Rayeeeeee!" Misa had so many nicknames for Rainelle that it wasn't funny.

Rain found it rather annoying, actually.

But oh well.

A/N all done. I packed in a lot of stuff in this one chapter… I planned on revealing the mother thing later on, but I figured it needed to be known early on and understood. You see, their mom doesn't want to hurt Rain, but she can't stop herself. She can't hit Mello for some reason, which is why she relies so heavily on him. She didn't adopt Misa because she didn't want to risk hurting Misa.

Got it? Get it? Good.

Stealthy out!


	2. New guys and Detentions

A/N Chapter two  I really like Death Note fanfiction

A/N Chapter two  I really like Death Note fanfiction! I get so much attention here! And I made a good friend, Raiden-chan! Anyway, let's continue!

I don't own DN or Sweeney Todd, the Show this song is from XP Yay!

Let's go!

XXXXX

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

XXXXX

Rain smiled as Misa and she walked to their school. Misa was a year older than her, a junior. Rain and Mello were sophomores. They were going to meet Light at a corner store, where Rain was going to pick up a lunch. Misa wouldn't stop talking as they walked. Finally, they reached the store. Light was talking to a rather… peculiar looking man. Rain was very curious about who that was. She had never seen him before, but Misa had.

"Liiight! L! Hi guys!" She pulled Rain up beside her as she ran to meet them. "Hi, Misa," Light said, getting ready for a hug from his girlfriend. Misa tackled him, barely releasing Rainelle's arm before doing so. "Oh! Raye! This is L! Well, actually, his name is Ryuuzaki Lawliet, but we call him L." Rain stood looking at the boy. He must have been Misa's age. He had messy black hair and dark eyes that had brown/black bags under them. He looked like he hadn't slept in a year. But with midterms on their way, who could blame him? Rain looked sloppy herself, but not like him. She wore a dress shirt that belonged to Light, simply because she didn't like Misa's style. Misa was a Lolita Goth.

The shirt was white with thin green and black stripes in an irregular pattern. She had on a pair of Misa's black pants, though. Her hair was in its usual messy blonde braid and she wore the same dirty white chucks that she wore the day before. Her hand was bandaged from the 'accident' the previous day, also. L wore a white dress shirt that was all wrinkled and baggy jeans. At least he wasn't wearing a tee shirt or something.

She held out her hand to shake hands, "What's up?" She asked. L didn't reply; he only stared blankly at her limb. Rain felt awkward and pulled her hand back. "Uhm… I'm gonna go buy my lunch, okay, Misa?"

Misa smiled and nodded, "We'll wait for you! We have half an hour before school starts, so don't rush."

XXXXX

Rainelle had purchased a pre-made sandwich, chips, and a green tea (That's my usual lunch, XD). When she left the store she noticed that Mello had joined the group. He wore a tight black shirt and tight black pants. He was there with his friend Matt, who, as stated in the first line of the last chapter, is gay. Rain smiled and bounced over, "Mello! Matt! What's up?!"

Mello looked like he had a heart attack as he grabbed her hand and examined the bandage. "Are you alright?" He asked. Rain pulled her hand away, "I'm not a baby, jeez. Anyway, I'm fine." Someone stood right behind Rain and said, "Where did you get that cut?" Said blonde jumped and spun around, coming face to face with L. He was leaning over and staring at her, he was also rather close. Rain blushed, "I cut myself making dinner last night."

"On your arm?"

"It's possible!"

Rain stormed over to Mello, "Let's go to school, Mel. Come on, Mattie!" She said, grabbing their arms. The sudden hand on his wrist startled Matt, who was playing on his PSP.

XXXXX

It was lunchtime for the school. Since the school was rather small, all grades had lunch at the same time. There were only about 600 kids in the school. (My Middle school had about that much per grade XD) Rain sat at the 'usual table' waiting for Mello, Matt, Light, and Misa. Did I mention Matt wasn't actually Matt's name? His name was actually Mail Jeevas. (Haha, his last name was the 666th word XD)

After a few minutes, Mello and Matt were sitting down beside her. They started eating in silence, until someone sat on Rain's left. Mello was on her right. She looked over to see none other than L. He was staring at her, seeming really deep in thought. "I apologize for staring at you like that earlier." He said, unblinking. Rain found it rather creepy. "Um… Alright… that's okay…" He stared blankly at Rain as she ate her sandwich. "Um, do you have anything to eat?"

"No. I don't."

"Do you want half of my sandwich?"

"That would be nice." Rainelle ripped her sandwich in half and handed it over to him. As he was about to eat, Rain stopped him, "Wait! Aren't you going to check what it is? To see if you like it, or to make sure you're not allergic to it, I mean."

"I like pretty much anything." _Haha, I can think so wrong about that. _Rain thought, with a smirk.

"Hi! Sorry we're late!" Misa said, plopping down in her chair. "My locker got stuck shut again." Rain sighed as Light sat, "Didn't they fix it? Can't they get you a new one?" Misa smiled, "It's alright; they're working on it. But this loser here came and took the one I was _going _to get." She said, smacking L over the head with a book. "It was purely coincidence that I happened to get the locker they were planning on moving you to." L said, biting into the sandwich rather aggressively. Rain looked a bit frightened as he ate. Misa pouted, "Hmph. That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be mad about it." L abruptly decided to change the subject.

"Rainelle, correct?" he said, snapping his head to look at the girl on his right. "Um, yeah, but I like Rain better." Said blonde answered, hesitantly. "Rainelle, how did you injure your hand?" He said, ignoring Rain's last statement. "I already told you! I cut my arm making dinner last night!" "I find that highly unlikely."

Mello stood up, leaned forward and yelled at L, "Well, asswipe, it's true! Who the hell do you think you are, barging into our personal life?! What Rain does at home doesn't concern you!" Rain stood up too and pushed him down into his seat as a teacher walked over. "My word," she said, "What is going on over here? I know you have quite the sailor's mouth, Mihael, but you were able to keep it in check while in school!" The teacher said, pulling out a detention slip and filling it out. Mello was about to protest, but didn't want the teacher to pry into their home life, either.

XXXXX

"Dammit, I gotta go to detention, Rain. Get home fast so mom doesn't flip. We've still got a week before we go with dad on spring break, and I'm sure you don't want to get hurt right before that." Rain nodded, picking up her school bag from the ground. "Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, Bye."

Rain walked out of the school as Mello walked down another hallway. Their mother and father were divorced, but they had shared custody of Mello and Rain. They voluntarily stayed with their mother during most of the year, but on the school breaks (winter, summer, spring) they went with their dad. Their Father was German, he had very light blonde hair and icy blonde hair. Both kids inherited their father's eyes and a combination of both their parent's hair colors.

Mello pushed open the door to the detention room, and wasn't surprised when there was no teacher. The teachers pretty much said 'chill here; I'll be back in half an hour. If you're not here when I get back, you're gonna be in deep shit.' Mello didn't get detention much, and he didn't care when he did. It was his second detention that year. The other one was in December for throwing a paper ball at Matt's face. Matt didn't tell; the teacher saw it. Apparently, Matt had gotten in trouble for something, since he sat on top of a desk in the back of the room. The other kids were talking and throwing crap at each other.

Mello walked to his best friend and sat next to his friend on the desk. Matt was playing on his DS. It amazed Mello, how many game systems that guy brought with him. It was usually a PSP, DS, and an old game boy. At his house, there were play stations, game cubes, Xboxes all that stuff. If you walked into that guy's room, you'd get eaten by games. They're all over his floor. Mello always tried to tell him that if he left it that way, they would get messed up. It didn't matter to Matt, since he beat 95 percent of his games anyway.

"Why are you here, ass face?" Mello asked smacking his friend on the back of his head. Matt stopped playing on his game and closed it; pausing it. "I was playing this in class and got caught. The teacher didn't take it away though." Mello sighed and leaned his arms on his knees. Matt looked over at him, and ran his hand through Mello's hair. "Matt, if you don't keep your gay-ass hands off of me I'm gonna kick you in the balls." Mello said, smacking his hands off his head. Matt, not wanting to be castrated, removed his hand from Mello's hair. He flipped open his DS and continued playing. "Hey, Mel, you remember what we talked about the other day, right?"

Mello sighed and ran his own hand through his hair. "Yeah, I do." Here it was. The dreaded subject. Last week, Matt had confessed to liking Mello… as more than friends should. Mello didn't say anything, he only walked away. The conversation Mello had with Rain the day before was about the little confession. Matt closed his game, snapping Mello out of his thoughts. "Well, what do you say?" Mello sighed. He really _did _like Matt, but he didn't want to go through the same crap he did with his last boyfriend. His last boyfriend tried, **TRIED **cheating on him with Rain, but Rain refused to hurt Mello like that.

Mello didn't want to just, turn Matt down and hurt him. "I… I'm gonna need more time, alright? I'll talk to you after I've thought about it some more." Matt sighed and continued with his game.

XXXXX

Rain walked into her home, on time that day. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked down the hallway to her mom's room. "Mom? I'm home." She said, tapping once on the door. "Okay. Leave me alone!" Bridgette responded. Rain sighed and went back to the foyer to grab her bag. She walked up the narrow set of stairs that led to the upstairs. Mello and she shared that floor, and the bathroom. Rain grabbed her doorknob and turned it, now surprised that it swung right open. She didn't like locking her door when she left, like Mello.

She threw her bag onto the twin bed with sugar pink covers. Her walls were the same pink as her bed on the top half and white on the bottom. Her Carpet was white, and you could see hardwood floors around the outside. She pillows, dressers, and desk were white. She had pink accessories throughout and an old family portrait on the wall in a white frame.

In the picture, her mother was on the right, standing with her hand on her father's arm. Rain sat on her father's shoulders, at age 4. Mello was seated in their mother's arms, at age 3. Rain's hair was shorter, and curly. She looked exactly like her mother in that picture. It was her favorite, simply because it was taken during a happier time.

She pulled out her desk chair and turned her laptop on. It was a laptop, but it rarely left her desk. It started up fast, and she opened up her internet right away. After checking various sites, she got an IM from someone she didn't recognize.

_**Lawliet1991: Hello.**_

_**Rainydays4: Um… Hi?**_

_**Lawliet1991: How are you?**_

_**Rainydays4: WHO are YOU?**_

_**Lawliet1991: Pardon me. It's Ryuuzaki.**_

_Ryuuzaki? Wait… it's L? How did he get my Screen name?!_

_**Rainydays4: How exactly did you get my screen name?**_

_**Lawliet1991: Misa requested I speak to you.**_

_**Rainydays4: about what?**_

_**Lawliet1991: I have no clue.**_

_**Rainydays4: Okay… I'm gonna do my Homework now, ttyl.**_

_**Lawliet1991: What?**_

_**Rainydays4 has logged off.**_

Rain shut her laptop but left it on. She walked over to her bed to get her homework. After half an hour, it was all done. As she was putting her bag on her desk, there was a knock on the door. She walked over and pulled it open, "Yeah?"

Mello stood on the other side of the door. He pushed Rain out of the way and barged into her room. He plopped down on to her bed, holding his head in his hands. Rain stood there in shock before she decided to shut the door. "Mello? Is something wrong?" She asked pulling her desk chair in front of the bed, across from her silent brother. "Mello, answer me. Something happened, right? Don't think of lying to me, either. I'll catch you if you do."

Mello sighed and looked up at his sister before he spoke, "What the hell am I supposed to do in a situation like this?" He abruptly stood up, and began pacing around the room. Rain intently listened, "The Matt situation?"

"Yes!" Mello said, sitting on her desk now, "He asked me what I say, but I don't know what to say! I don't want to fucking hurt him, but I don't wanna hurt myself!" Rain spoke up, "Mello, Just because you had one bad boyfriend doesn't mean you're gonna be stuck with them forever. Matt's a good guy, he wouldn't do that crap. It's time you just forgot about Ne- uh, _him, _and move on to better things!"

"But what about school? People will kill us."

"Mello, no one gives a shit if you're gay. Half our school is! And if anyone says anything, I'll kick their ass." Mello laughed a bit, "I'd be helping with that."

"So, what are you gonna say?" Rain asked, hoping for a clear, not vague answer. Mello smirked and pulled out a chocolate bar, tearing off the wrapper as he spoke, "You'll find out in a few days." He aggressively bit his chocolate and left the room.

Rain looked out the door as he left, thinking _I must have been insane, expecting a serious answer from him._

A/N does anyone else notice how aggressive Mello is when eating his chocolate? He doesn't just bite it, he like… murders it O.o okay I'm done

Press the review button now, please?


	3. Bruises and Spying

A/N Yay! Another chapter, and just to let you know, it will be getting more interesting as the story progresses. It seems somewhat boring right now, but an important character will be showing up soon! I promise! I just want to draw it out a bit, I tend to rush my stories and I don't want to do that this time.

Let's go!

XXXXX

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_

_I'll send 'em howling, _

_I don't care, I got ways_.

XXXXX

Mello sighed as he woke up the next morning. He had a really bad headache from lack of sleep, a result of his thinking all night. He pulled his dark blue covers off of his body, putting his bare feet on the hard wood floor. He had dark wood, dark wooden dressers, and a dark blue bed. His door was the same wood as his floor and dressers, and his walls were the same blue as his bed. He had a matching wooden desk in the corner of the room with a black laptop atop it. He heard footsteps and the sound of soft sobs from the hallway.

Putting two and two together, he jumped up and ran into the hallway, wearing only a pair of pants. His mother sat on the floor outside of Rain's room, curled up in a ball. But the crying wasn't coming from her. He walked into Rainelle's room, to see her… missing? Her TV was on, and that's where the crying noises were coming from. He walked to the bathroom, but she wasn't there. "Mihael, I didn't do anything…" Bridgette said, uncurling herself, "I was about to… but I stopped myself from harming mon bebe…" Mello kneeled in front of her, and hugged her. "I'm proud of you…" He mumbled, glancing around the hallway. There was the sound of feet coming up stairs, and after a few moments Rain's pretty blonde head poked up. "I've finished making breakfast, mom." Bridgette stood up and walked down the stairs, not paying any attention at all to Rainelle.

"I'm glad today is Friday, we only have one week until Dad comes and takes us for break," Rain said, facing her brother. "You really should get dressed Mello; you'll be late." Mello looked at his pants, nodded and walked back to his room to dress.

Rain was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a yellow star at the bottom, and a green heart on her top. She had black pants on and her hair was tied in its normal braid with a green hair tie. She went down the stairs to eat breakfast, and found that her mother had locked herself in her room to eat alone.

Mello walked down the stairs in a black vest and tight dark jeans. His hair was brushed, and he already had shoes on. They sat at the table, eating the toast and eggs Rainelle had made. They grabbed their school bags, and Mello waited while Rain put her shoes on. "We're going now, mom." Rain said, closing the door behind Mello and her.

OoOoOoOo

They walked in silence, and most of the day passed by in silence. That was, until lunch. Rain sat in her usual seat, as did Mello, but Matt sat on Rain's left. It was obviously awkward for them, so Rain said nothing and only ate her lunch. L came, and sat across from Rain. Light and Misa sat beside L, so they sat in a weird z-type shape. It was silent, until L spoke to Rain. "How did you hurt your arm?" Mello jumped and looked at her arm, noticing a greenish brown bruise there. "Hm?" She said looking down. "Oh, that? Mello and I were messing around and he hit me." She responded, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Mello nodded, confused. "Hey! Let's all hang out today, come to my apartment after school, and we can all have a sleep over!" Misa said, excitedly. Everyone figured it would be good to relax, especially now that mid-terms were over, so they all agreed. "Come at like, 5 o'clock, okay everyone?" everyone said yes, and resumed their day.

After school, Rain called Bridgette and got permission to stay at Misa's house. She went home to pick up clothes, and Mello started walking to Misa's apartment alone. That was, until L walked up next to him. "How did Rainelle actually hurt her arm?" Mello sighed, "I'm not sure. I woke up after her today." That's when he realized it was L he was speaking to, "Hey! What the fuck did I tell you about prying into our home life? I told you before, what happens at out house is our business and our business only! Don't go sticking your nose into places it shouldn't be stuck!" He yelled, ready to hit L if he said something else. "I was only curious. Is it your father?"

"My parents are divorced."

"So it's your mother."

Mello didn't respond, only walked. It was still a ten minute walk to Misa's house, and he needed to stop and buy chocolate. His usual store was coming up soon, so he started fishing around his pockets for money. He found enough for three bars, and that would be enough for a day. "Why don't you call the police on your mother?" Mello sighed, and actually answered, "It's up to Rain. If she doesn't want to, I won't. She wants to help mom, not lock her up. She's really selfless." He pushed open the door to his usual store, and walked to the chocolate aisle. L followed the whole time. "You're mother isn't the one who needs help. It's your sister. She loves your mother enough to take a beating from her? That sounds like insanity."

Mello turned around, and almost punched L, but figured it would be a bad idea, so he grabbed his shirt instead. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Don't you EVER think of saying something like that about my sister without her here to defend herself."

L decided that was enough prying for that day, and Mello let go of his shirt to get the chocolate. After he paid, Mello saw Rain through the window. He could really see the bruise on her arm now, and he noticed she was holding onto her cheek. Behind her trailed a bored… yet attentive, Matt. He was following her, with no game system in his hands. A strange sight indeed.

They snuck out of the store, Mello eating a bar of chocolate. L just followed silently behind him. Matt said something to Rain, and she looked away.

XXXXX

With Rainelle and Matt now…

XXXXX

"What did Mello say?" Matt said, glancing over at his blonde friend. She sighed and looked in the opposite direction of Matt. "That's for him to tell you, isn't it?" Matt chuckled slightly. "I guess. I knew you would say something like that." Rain smirked and looked back at him, "then why did you bother asking?"

"I figured it was worth a shot."

"Once you get a gun and a bullet you might be successful with that shot."

"Don't tempt me, Rain. I might go get one."

"From where?"

"I have sources." Rain laughed. She missed these types of conversations. School has been interfering with her Matt-friend-time. "Matt… how did you start liking Mello?" Matt gave her a questioning glance through his goggles before answering, "Well… Back… _then_, I noticed that when I said I came to see you, I was really going to see Mello. Then it was just kinda like… 'I think I like you, dude'. "

Rain laughed, "What did Mello do when you told him?" Matt replied, "He just walked away without saying anything." The blonde girl smirked, and stopped, causing the gamer to stop too. "Sometimes," she said, "Silence is the best answer. It's just hard to figure out when to talk or shut up."

"Yeah, you're right."

OoOoOoOo

No matter how close or hard he listened, Mello could not make out what they were saying. "What the hell are they being so chummy about? They broke up a month ago! Aren't exes supposed to hate each other?"

"Are you jealous?" L said, honestly curious. Mello snapped up, "No way!" L just changed to subject so he wouldn't have to deal with an angry Mello again, "What did you say about breaking up?" Mello turned to face him, "They started going out three months ago. That idiot started liking me though, and he dumped Rain cuz he 'didn't want to lie to her'. They weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend anyway. More like friends with benefits. They only kissed, and I walked in on them making out once."

L almost chuckled, but didn't.

"Mello, you can come out now. I know you're following us."

_Shit._

"I'm not an idiot, _Mihael_. Get your ass out here."

Rain smirked as her younger brother walked out from an ally way.

A/N lol, I ended on a funny note. What do you think Rain will do? Review to amuse me XD please? It's getting many hits, but only 4 reviews as of 7-17-08 12:36 AM.

I deed sleep… I was shopping today, and didn't sleep til 5 am yesterday… damn coffee XD lol well, enough rambling. Please review!

OH! I'll be going away on 7-19-08 for a week, so no updates for a while TT.TT. Oh well, miss me, please?


End file.
